Story of Sasuke
by chaynyz hyuga
Summary: Sasuke rencontre son nouveau patron qu'il croit hétéro et se demande comment sa vie a pu devenir aussi merdique ! Et si elle ne l'était pas au final? NaruSasu (pour un Naru magnifiquement beau et possessif c'est ici XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Story of sasuke**

 **Disclamer : les personnages de cette fic ne n'appartienne pas mais ils appartiennent au grand Masashi kishimoto **

**Note de l'auteur : pfiou après des années je decides à pondre un truc je suis assez contente! Alors déjà c'est un NaruSasu alors homophobes s'abstenir vous êtes prévenu il y aura des relations SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES ! Et ce sera explicite !**

 **RÉSUMÉ : sasuke rencontre son nouveau patron qu'il croit hétéro et se demande à quel point sa vie peut être merdique! Et si elle ne l'était pas en fin de compte ! ...(attention les yeux Naruto magiquement beau jaloux et possessif c'est par ici XD)**

 ** PROLOGUE : **T'es qui toi?

Trente et un, _et merde en retard de une minute deja._ trente deux, _de deux minutes déjà ._ Assis confortablement dans sa BMW noir , un jeune homme brun se faisait lamentablement chier sur son siège en cuir en pestant sur le feu qui semblait s'entêter à rester rouge. Après encore cinq minutes le jeune homme se garait enfin devant l'entreprise ou il travaillait depuis deux ans déjà. Namikaze&Co... Il était fière d'occuper le poste de secrétaire du PDG de l'entreprise à l'âge de 23 ans seulement mais que voulez vous c'était un génie .

Le jeune homme habillé de son costume noir fit son entrée dans l'entreprise et se fit remarquer de tous. Faut dire qu'il avait du charme et que malgré sa courte taille et son corps androgyne , il imposait le respect de tous et malheureusement étaient indéniablement froid. Le brun fit un signe de tête à une jolie fille aux cheveux roses la seule qui osait lui adressé la parole après deux ans.

Il semblait être totalement maître de lui a l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il était plus que stresser. Son ancien patron avait laisser la main à son fils et il se devait d'être vraiment très professionnel aujourd'hui. Même si il avait 10 minutes de retard. Il y a de cela quelques jours en écoutant les ragots des hôtesses à l'accueil , il put apprendre que son nouveau boss s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze qu'il était fêtard et pas sérieux pour un clou... En clair tout ce qu'il detestait. Jouer avec le travail était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas , alors si c'était à lui de remettre son nouveau patron sur le droit chemin et bien il était prêt. Perdu dans ses pensées pensées il ne fit pas attention et une personne jusque là inconnu lui rentra dedans. Mais pas seulement une grande tasse de café au lait se renversa sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et son costume qui lui avait couté une fortune .

Il tomba sur le cul... l'inconnu toujours debout le regardant de toute sa hauteur '' _pas étonnant qu'il reste debout avec toute cette masse musculaire'' pensa_ le brun tandis qu'une main bronzé se tendait vers lui pour l'aider. Sans réfléchir le brun gifla la main et se releva d'un bond complètement furieux, fusillant du regard le blond qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Espèce de crétin tu vois pas ou tu marche ? Demanda t-il à ce blond qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne apparemment très gêné de la situation . Mais aussitôt l'insulte prononcé il ecarquilla les yeux de stupeur et rétorqua sur le même ton que l'autre

-Teme c'est toi m'es rentré dedans!

Le brun était totalement larguer. Personne dans cette entreprise n'avait jamais osé lui répondre ,sur ce ton et voilà que ce grand blond osait s'adresser à lui d'une manière si malpolie. La c'était le bouquet . En plus il était horriblement collant à cause du lait! Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Qu'allait penser son nouveau boss en le voyant si mal présenter... S'en était trop, il lança son regard le plus meurtrier sur l'homme en face de lui et malgré son calme olympien, ne pu s'empêcher de crier avec rage.

\- BORDEL MAIS T'ES QUI TOI?!

 **Fin du prologue**

 **Alors avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Désolée pour les fautes mais j'ai personnes pour m'aider et c'est pénible d'écrire toute seule T.T**

 **Prochain chapitre : Je suis ton patron! **

**Hum à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 1 pour ce qui voudront la suite enfin j'espère ! Beh oui l'espoir fait vivre! :p**

REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre** **1: je suis ton _patron_**

 **Disclamer.** **: les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note de l'auteur : l'espoir fait vivre! j'ai eu mes reviews! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaisent. ****Ben si vous voyez de grosses fautes svp vous faites comme si vous n'avez rien vu! XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** Chapitre1 : JE SUIS TON PATRO** **N**

 **.**

Voyant que le blond en face de lui était trop étonné pour parler le brun fit volte face et prit la décision de laisser cet ''imbecil'' cogiter tout seul. Il se redirigea vers sa BMW noir et grimpa a l'interieur pestant contre l'autre. Le brun démarra rapidement pour se rendre chez lui, après tout son patron ne devait en aucun cas trouver un moyen de le critiquer. En plus son image était très importante à ses yeux. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard il se gara et se retrouva face a une maison assez modeste mais pourtant très luxieuse a l'interieur. aussitôt la porte d'entrée passée, il entendit une voix familière . Il s'agissait d'un brun à la peau pâle similaire à la sienne mais avec des cheveux beaucoup plus long et faisant une demi tête de plus que lui.

-S'uke qu'es ce qui se passe? t'as été viré?

-Tchhh non y a un connard qui m'est rentré dedans et qui as fichu mon costard en l'air repondit le dit s'uke en fusillant son frère du regard. Itachi pourquoi t'es ici? Au lieu d'être dehors à chercher du travail?

-Je ne me rapelle pas t'avoir dit que je cherchais du travail...Tout en attachant ses long cheveux a l'aide d'un elastic noir il se dirigea vers le canapé pour pioncer tranquillement.

-Et bien tu vois j'en ai marre d'avoir toutes les dépenses sur le dos alors que toi tu dors toute la journée sur ce fichu canapé!

-il est neuf heure tu m'avais pas dis que ton nouveau boss arrivait aujourd'hui?

L'effet fut immediat sasuke délaissa aussitôt son frère content de retrouver son calme pour aller prendre une douche rapide et se revêtir. Tout frais tout beau il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant il adressa un petit mot a l'autre toujours dans le canapé:

-On en reparlera ce soir.

-Mais oui s'uke eut il pour reponse. Sachant très bien qu'il n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

Ce n'était pas que les dépenses étaient trop élevées pour lui mais étant donner qu'ils étaient à deux ils devaient gérer à deux. Itachi avait 25ans et ça fesait 6 mois qu'il ne trouvait pas de travail, quand c'etais le cas il se faisait rapidement viré pour manque de concentration. À se demander ce qu'il avait en tête. Et aussi il avait remarqué l'intérêt soudain de son frère pour un groupe de rock:the pain. Etrange... il y a quelques mois il aurait juré que son frère détestait le rock mais maintenant même quand Itachi dormait il parlait dans son sommeil de ce fameux yahiko le chanteur du groupe et répétait son nom sans cesse comme une groupie ou plutôt... cette idée eu le don de le faire rougir . Mais pour sasuke ce groupe ne valait rien il passait juste leur temps a chanter sur des trucs glauques tels que le chaos et la souffrance! Hum en même temps vu les goûts douteux de son frère il préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant, en ce moment il avait autre chose en tête. Comme trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer son retard. Il n'allait quand même pas dire la vérité et puis il était sûr que l'autre abruti ne dirait rien sinon il aurait affaire à lui . C'est qu'on ne plaisante pas avec un Uchiha.

Aussitôt garé dans le parking il reprit le même chemin que ce matin désastreux un poil plus presser. mais dès lors qu'il mit pieds dans l'entreprise il remarqua que l'atemosphère devint toute d'un coup lourde, et visiblement tous les regards pésaient sur lui. De ce qu'il pouvait voir ça chuchotait sur son passage " _j'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi?"_ se demanda t-il en empreintant la route de son bureau mais aussi celle de son nouveau boss qui l'attendait surement. C'est forcement pour ça que tout le monde le regardait n'es ce pas? Se rassura t'il, son boss avait dû péter un câble en voyant son retard. Faut dire qu'il était déjà 10 heures et il se devait d'être la à 8h. Au loin il vit la pauvre sakura lui faire de grands signes de mains mais n'en accorda pas grande importance. Il devait vraiment etre convaincant vu leurs têtes. Il lui parlerait plus tard quand il aura fini avec son affaire.

Il pénétra dans son bureau et ouvrit rapidement la porte adjacente après une rapide bouffée d'air et un bref moment d'hésitation. Son patron se trouvait assis sur son siège face à la grande baie vitrée et dos à lui. La seule chose que Sasuke pouvait voir de lui était ses cheveux blonds qui lui rappellaient vaguement quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être le fait qu'il possedait à peu-près les mêmes cheveux blonds que son père mais en plus dorés. Au fond de lui Sasuke était impatient de voir le visage de son boss. D'après les ragots il était vraiment beau, séduisant et surtout riche. Apparemment il ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence. Préférant regarder la vue qui s'offrait a lui en s'y perdant.

Le brun prit donc la parole, observant son ''fameux'' patron.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, mon frère a eu un problème et j'ai été obligé de l'assister ce matin...Sasuke uchicha votre secrétaire finit-il lentement

-Sasuke uchicha ? Peut-être était il fou mais c'était comme si son nom avait été prononcer avec plaisir entonné par la voix aux accents graves.

\- Oui Mr..

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous dites?

Pour le coup Sasuke se sentit vraiment mal d'un coup. Tous genres de pensées commençant à le traversé de toute part. Des pensées ressemblant grandement à : _''si ce stupide blond a cafté je lui fais sa fête... Il saura qu'on ne s'embrouille pas avec un Uchiha...je le tue! je le tue! je le tue! je le BUTE!"_

 _-_ Tout à l'heure tu m'as posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas donné suite...

 _Comment ça une question, on ne s'est jamais croisé... Tsss il doit sûrement_ confondre. _Pas étonnant il ne s'est toujours pas retourner pour me regarder..._

 _-_ je crois que vous me confondez avec u...

-"Bordel mais t'es qui toi"... Je ne crois pas me tromper. Non?

Pour le coup le jeune homme brun se sentait complètement refroidi. Incapable de réfléchir et surtout complètement pétrifié, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur '' _non ce n'est pas possible... C'était un horrible cauchemar''_ essaya t'il de se convaincre lui-même. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il fixait le fauteuil essayant de mieux voir l'occupant et comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, il retourna le fauteuil. Laissant à Sasuke le loisir de mieux contempler celui qui se tenait devant lui depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Le blond ! Il était la! Vêtu d'un costume italien qui Sasuke le remarquait devait valloir très cher. Maintenant qu'il le voyait assis dans ce fauteuil il pouvait remarquer l'immense ressemblance avec Minato. Blond au yeux bleus avec une peau tannée, la seule chose qui différait était les cicatrices fines sur les joues de son patron si il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi bien sur. Oui il ne s'était pas trompé, son nom avait bel et bien été prononcé avec plaisir... Un plaisir malsain ! Et maintenant il allait se faire lamentablement viré et serait comme son frère. Au chômage à regarder un groupe de rock à la télévision du matin jusqu'au soir!

-J'ai une réponse...

Son coeur battait si vite, dans sa tête c'était le brouillard... Pourvu qu'il parles sinon Sasuke allait exploser sous la grosse pression. Sa gorge était tellement serrée, il ne savait pas où se mettre. Il était là debout, droit comme un piquet et pendu à ses lèvres. Il se vengeait de lui, Sasuke en était sûr. Il se délectait de son malaise. Personne ne prenait jamais autant de temps pour parler. Ce blond jouait avec ses nerfs.

-Je suis ton patron.

Merci mais il l'avait déjà remarquer. Ce Naruto le lui disait rien que pour le plaisir de lui jeter ça à la figure. De la gêne Sasuke passa a une sourde colère. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était son boss qu'il allait se plier en quatre pour demander des excuses. C'était un Uchiha après tout ! Prenant son courage à deux mains il pris place en face de l'autre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qui eut apparemment pour effet d'amuser grandement le blond.

-Vous allez me virer ? Demanda directement l'Uchiha

L'homme en face sourit et répondit

-Non sinon je risque de passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment... Vraiment jouissif.

À la fin de sa phrase il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment Sasuke se passa aussi la langue sur ses propres lèvres ses yeux fixant la bouche en face. C'était lui ou on lui faisait des avances ? Pas qu'il soit contre, l'uzumaki était vraiment très bel homme et avec un.. _''Quoi? Que vient-il de dire!''_

 _-Sa_ uf que je veux des excuses en bonne et due forme de ta part. Le dit bel l'homme le regardait maintenant semblant attendre quelque chose depuis déjà quelques minutes mais le brun gardait obstinément le silence. Il le fixait juste avec un regard sceptique. " _Interessant ce petit Uchiha''_ se dit-il avec un micro-sourire.

 _''Non mais en plus il semble vraiment attendre ces excuses et c'est quoi ce sourire? Non je ne vais pas le faire jamais, c'est LUI qui m'as versé son café, c'est à cause de LUI si je suis en retard, c'est à LUI de s'exc...''_

Coupant ses pensées sans le savoir le jeune patron regarda sa montre puis le fixa à nouveau avant de rajouter :

-Nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui je te laisse jusqu'à dimanche sinon là tu risque vraiment d'être viré..tu peux disposé Sasuke Uchicha. C'était lui le patron et si l'Uchiha ne le gravait pas dans sa tête c'était à ses risques et périls.

 _''Le batard à voir son sourire il était vraiment content de lui''_ sans un mot de plus il prit le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à son bureau. Laissant celui derrière lui jubilé.

Du reste de la journée Sasuke fit tout son possible pour éviter son Patron. Et il avait plutôt réussi, le voyant juste nécessairement et échangeant le moins de mots possible. Sa journée était infernale, en deux ans dans cette entreprise c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Et quand l'heure pour lui de plier ses bagages et de partir arriva ce fut comme une délivrance. Se précipitant plus qu'à son habitude, croisant sakura qu'il lui offrait un regard désolé.'' _puff tu pouvais pas insisté pour me prévenir avant que j'aille raconter des salades''_ lui envoyant un regard noir qui la fit tremblée il passa les portes qui le menait à la sortie.

Une fois installé dans sa BMW ça irait beaucoup mieux. Il marchait le long du parking quand deux personnes attira son attention. Il s'agissait de son patron et d'une femme brune qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé. Ils étaient enlacés et cela eut le dont de foutre encore une fois les nerfs de ce pauvre Sasuke a rude épreuve. Son cœur le picotait de manière très désagréable ! '' _journée de merde...''_

Sans y prêter plus d'attention il s'installa au volant et démarra au plus vite. Prenant la route de chez lui au moins dans sa maison il pourra se décompresser... Avait-il vraiment supposé qu'il devait être au calme chez lui? Juste devant lui, la dans son magnifique salon son frère était entrain de chanté à tue-tête les paroles d'une chanson rock qui passait à fond. Lui vrillant son pitié les tympans. Qui après une si longue journée aurait aimé voir son frère se trémousser de manière aussi indécente? Ses pensées devinrent suicidaire si il voulait en finir avec sa vie ce n'était pas un crime non? Ou si il tuait juste itachi personne ne lui en voudrais non? Si? Dommage. Dans ce cas il se contenterait juste d'expliquer à ce dernier qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de calme après cette malheureuse journée qui lui était malheureusement passée dessus.

-STOP ! Clair, net et précis

Itachi sursauta et se retourna sur le qui vive pour retrouver un autre Uchicha dans une humeur massacrante. L'aura de Sasuke a cet instant était tellement mauvaise qu'elle polluait même l'air. Abstenant l'autre de tout commentaires. L'envie de rire devint forte et en voyant son frère qui était près à lui sauter dessus il ravala même son sourire. Par contre une question demeurait qu'es-ce qui avait pu mettre le calme olympien de son cher frère aux oubliettes ? Ou plutôt qui? Préférant joué la prudence il mit ''pause'' sur son CD.

Son frère le regardait avec une envie de meurtre mal dissimulée dans ses yeux onyx et ses cheveux noirs de jais ressemblant déjà à un cul de canard semblaient encore plus hérissés par la colère. On dirait un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

-c'est quoi cette tête? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

-ça mon très cher c'est la tête que les gens qui travaillent font après une rude journée. Bonsoir !

Aussitôt dis, il se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte furieusement. Se réfugiant ainsi dans sa bulle. Il se déshabilla lentement révélant chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse et sans imperfections. Observant dans le miroir son corps fin aux muscles assez fermes. Il était beau, une image s'imposa soudain à lui. Il s'agissait d'une main bronzé qui caressait lentement son abdomen. D'une langue chaude et douce qui léchait sa nuque. D'une bouche qui ravageait la sienne. D'un corps qui se collait à lui et d'un bassin qui vibrait au même rythme que le sien. Puis un visage parfait mangea sa vue et ces yeux si bleus, il s'y perdait totalement. Sa main caressant quelque chose de doux, la sensation de cet objet eu le don de le réveiller totalement.

Il était entrain de se caresser tout seul devant le miroir, sa main avait trouvé son entrejambe et y appliquait maintenant de douces caresses qui lui provoquait d'intense bouffées de chaleur. Le brun retira vivement sa main comme si il s'était brûler. '' _qu'es ce qui m'arrive bon sang'' ._ c'était sûrement le résultat de sa journée de merde se dit-il. Et puis ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de partenaires il s'en trouverait un à défaut de son patron qui était apparemment très hétéro au vue de la scène de toute à l'heure. Il allait prendre une douche et allait se mettre au lit... Même après deux heures il s'agitait sur le lit. Ne trouvant le sommeil que deux bonnes heures plus tard plongeant dans des rêves haut en couleur avec joie.

Dans le salon Itachi continuait toujours de danser faisant virevolter ses longues mèches noires, mais avait tout de même baissé la musique. Il fixait le roux sur l'écran en l'envoyant des mots chauds et des sourires aguicheurs, l'envoyant aussi quelques fois des baisers. Depuis quelques temps il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ce roux au corps de rêve avec des piercings. Son préféré était celui sur la langue. D'un spectaculaire rouge vermeille, il rêvait de pouvoir y goûter un jour. Mais un rêve restera toujours un rêve et jamais il ne pourra ne serait-ce que le regarder de près et hors de question d'aller à l'un de ces concerts qu'il faisait dans le monde. Ça lui donnerait trop l'air d'une groupie et il n'aimait pas cette idée surtout pour son âge.

Yahiko uzumaki, tel était son nom. Il avait 26ans, d'origine japonaise mais de nationalité américaine. Il ne parlait guerre de sa famille et de sa vie privée en général. Impossible de savoir de quel bord il était et si il était célibataire. L'artiste le plus énigmatique qu'il connaisse et pourtant pas faute d'avoir chercher mais rien. Itachi se consolait dans les centaines de photos qu'il collectionnait chaque jour de son yahi avec lesquelles il dormait. Et pire que tout, ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus mouillées! Son frère semblait avoir remarquer ces détails et il l'en remerciait de ne pas en parler quelle gêne ce serait sinon.

Il lui était même déjà arrivé de sortir avec un roux rien que pour imaginer l'autre à sa place. Un certain juugo et ce fut un fiasco total. Il prononçait sans cesse le nom du chanteur et même dans les ébats. Le pauvre il a du se sentir humilié et il était vraiment désolé pour lui. Résultats il préférait vivre une relation imaginaire plutôt que de refaire la même bêtise. D'ailleurs avant lui il ne se savait même pas gay. Finalement lassé il prit a son tour la route de sa chambre mais lui contrairement à l'autre s'endormit aussitôt.

Très loin de la une grande blonde et des personnes plus bizarres les unes des autres se préparaient pour un long voyage.

-Atchoum...

-Tiens on dirait que quelqu'un pense très fort à toi, ricana une jolie rouquine très joyeuse.

-Non tu crois? répondit le premier sur un ton ironique.

-Hum alors content? Bientôt tu retrouveras ton pays natal. Et tu pourras enfin voir ton ''fameux'' cousin.

Cette phrase eu le don de faire sourire l'homme à côté d'elle et en regardant de plus près on pouvait apercevoir un jolie piercing vermeille.

.

 **Note l'auteur : VOILÀ ! Si vous saviez la galère pour décrire itachi et Sasuke en même temps c'était pas évident... Alors est- ce qu'il vous plaît? J'attends vos réponses avec impatience. Encore merci pour les reviews!**

 **Juste pour dire j'ai fait de konoha ici une ville du Japon mais sinon les autres pays y sont hun!**

 **Chapitre 2: Ne mange pas ça s'uke!**

 **A dans deux semaines ! Bisous**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre2**

 **Disclamer** : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas!

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci encore pour les reviews ! Et aussi à tout ce qui suivent et favorisent cette fic ! Mais surtout un grand merci à Aku-baka-chan qui m'aide beaucoup! Vous lui dites merci aussi...Désolée pour le retard !

 **Chapitre2** : Ne mange pas ça ça s'uke!

.  
Ce jour-là Sasuke se réveilla avec de monstrueuses courbatures et un horrible mal de tête. Sa nuit avait été des plus épouvantables, il avait été dérangé à plusieures reprises par la même voix qui lui disait la même chose '' je veux des excuses en bonne et due forme de ta part''. Cette phrase l'avait hanté jusqu'à présent et l'idée de présenter ses excuses à ce type le révoltait! Vie de merde d'un jour vie de merde de toujours, se cria t-il en son for intérieur. Il se leva péniblement en se frottant machinalement le dos. C'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé dessus, ''je pourrai me servir de ça pour ne pas y aller'' se dit-il avant de se reprendre. ''Un Uchiha qui se respecte ne fuit pas'', il se devait d'aller montrer à cet énergumène combien de fois il pouvait être têtu, fier et arrogant.

Sasuke descendit rapidement les escaliers, aujourd'hui il le sentait ça allait être une longue journée. Et pourtant quand il descendit il trouva une bonne assiette de crêpe préparée et un grand verre de lait. Ça devait sûrement être le petit déjeuner d'Itachi quoique ça faisait deux fois qu'il l'appelait et il n'était apparemment pas là. Peut-être avait-il remarqué combien sa journée de la veille s'était mal passée et ,voyant que ça l'avait affecté, son Itachi a décidé de lui faire plaisir en préparant cette assiette copieuse pour lui. Il se mit de suite à table et pris la première bouchée de crêpes. Elle avait un arrière goût vraiment étrange mais ce n'était pas trop mauvais. Il continua à manger doucement puis il avala de travers. Le brun toussota bruyamment avant de prendre une bonne partie de son verre de lait auquel il trouva aussi un goût vraiment très étrange et une odeur pas très catholique ! Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose une voix le fit sursauter.

-Ne mange pas ça s'uke! C'était Itachi qui venait de rentrer.

-Bonjour j'ai bien dormi merci et toi?

-Tu en as beaucoup mangé ?

-La moitié de l'assiette et un tiers du lait... pourquoi? demanda le plus jeune.

-...

-Pourquoi je ne devais pas manger ça? Réponds? repris un Sasuke menaçant, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

-Tu n'es pas un peu en retard? il est 7h 30 et tu n'es même pas habillé ,demanda un Itachi sachant parfaitement quel effet ça aurait sur son cher Sasuke et il en fut très fier quand il vit celui-ci s'agiter dans tous les sens. Mais il manquait quelque chose...

-Ça ne marchera pas tous les jours je te préviens !

Voilà ce qui manquait ! Une phrase dit par un Sasuke peu content de s'être fait manipulé! Itachi lui donna en retour un joli sourire et quand son frère monta dans sa chambre il regarda la bouteille de lait vide ou il put à nouveau constater ce qu'il redoutait. Pauvre Sasuke il allait vraiment passer une sale journée aujourd'hui et lui il passerait sûrement une mauvaise soirée. Tant pis il allait se consoler avec son bel adonis.

Superbe la première impression était ratée et la seconde risquait de l'être aussi : il avait au moins deux minutes de retard. Pour les autres ce n'était pas beaucoup mais pour lui c'était la cerise sur le gâteau en plus il devait assister à une réunion très importante avec Mr Uzumaki et il n'était pas très emballé à cette idée. Hier il avait fait l'impossible pour l'esquiver et aujourd'hui il se retrouverait avec lui pendant au moins une heure dans une pièce ou ils seraient assis côte à côte. Autant dire que sa journée avait commencé horriblement et elle se finirait sûrement de la même façon.  
Parmi les hôtesses à l'accueil il vit Sakura qui apparemment était hésitante. Elle était perdue et ne savait pas si elle devait oui ou non lui faire un signe comme à son habitude, au bout de quelques instants elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Sasuke s'arrêta juste devant elle. Son humeur était massacrante et elle lui faisait un sourire?

-Ravale moi ce sourire j'en ai pas besoin ,dit-il le plus froid possible en retour au sourire si chaleureux que le rose lui avait donné et qu'elle perdait maintenant, Laissant place à un visage plus énervé qu'apeuré. Il fut surpris mais repris son chemin après le lui avoir rendu, juste arrivé à l'entrée du bureau du PDG il ne prit pas la peine de cogner et pénétra directement à l'intérieur. Et pour sûr il aurait préféré cogner que de voir ce spectacle. Qui le dérangeait sans savoir pourquoi. C'était Naruto qui rigolait avec la belle brune de la veille qui se retrouvait assise sur ses genoux. Elle avait des grand yeux gris pâle et une bouche assez pulpeuse. En plus d'avoir un joli visage elle avait des formes très bien proportionnées et même si c'était dur de l'avouer si lui aussi avait été de ce bord il aurait sûrement fait même choix. Au fond de lui Sasuke se sentait étrange, il se sentait de trop dans la pièce mais en même temps enviait la place de la brune. Mais il se reprit rapidement et toussota pour se faire remarquer. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise et la brune quitta enfin les genoux de son patron qui s'arrangea un peu.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect ce n'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de chose... "Pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? " Il se mordit la langue en fixant le blond qui le regardait surpris.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire essaya t-il de se rattraper mais l'autre le fixait d'une manière plutôt étrange, d'une façon qu'il ne saurait décrire et la seule chose qu'il pu ajouter fut un petit "désolé" qui n'avait pas l'air très sincère. Du coup il se sentait vraiment gêné avec ces regards pesants sur lui. De la brune il s'en fichait mais du blond non. Il se sentait oppressé comme jamais avant et ne comprenait pas très bien le pourquoi du comment.

-Bonjour Sasuke, tu as mauvaise mine fit remarquer le patron en l'observant d'un oeil critique.

''la faute à qui'' pensa l'Uchiha très fortement agacé. Durant la nuit de la veille il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant une heure sans se torturer l'esprit avec ce qui c'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait en pensant à Naruto... En le regardant il put faire des constats troublants. Son patron avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds et étincelant comme le soleil et de magnifiques yeux bleus comme l'océan. Et sa peau il aurait juré qu'elle était faite d'or. Ses lèvres pleines et roses était l'endroit où Sasuke aurait juste à l'instant voulu poser ses lèvres tellement elles semblaient douces et chaudes. Et ses bras musclés kami-sama qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner à l'instant pour s'y retrouver, emprisonné contre son torse large et respirer son odeur. ''Merde ça recommence'' se traitant mentalement d'idiot il essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier les idées plus qu'absurdes qui lui trottait dans la tête. Et en plus ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Mais en même temps comment s'en vouloir d'avoir ce genre d'idée avec une bombe pareille en face de soi, pas que lui même soit moche ,bien au contraire. Mais avec un hétéro pas sûr qu'il se fasse remarquer comme potentiel amant sans se travestir!

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Lui demanda ladite ''bombe'' en lui faisant un sourire qui le fit chavirer et réveilla diverses émotions en lui. À cet instant il se sentait si fébrible et son coeur, il avait l'impression que celui-ci voulait sortir de se poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce ce qui se passait avec lui? Il avait l'impression que son corps le trahissait en choisissant ce type qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement pour réagir de cette manière honteuse.

-Naruto je crois que ta réunion est pour bientôt donc je te laisse à ce soir.

C'était la brune qui venait de parler et qui à présent déposait un bisou sur la joue impeccable de Naruto en lui murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles de Sasuke le faisant enrager. Elle tutoyait son patron une chose que lui ne pouvait en aucun se permettre et une chose qui lui montrait combien de fois elle était proche de lui. Et quand elle daigna enfin se décoller de lui elle adressa un au-revoir au brun auquel il répondit contre son gré. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une personne pour faire passer ses envies parce que sinon ça finirait par un viol il en était sûr. quoique vu la taille et la musculation de ce dernier il n'en était plus si sûr. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce ce fut comme un poids de moins sur ses épaules frêles.

-bien j'espère que tout est prêt Sasuke.

-Oui nous devons partir maintenant je crois qu'on nous attend déjà, répondit un Sasuke très tendu.

-Tu m'as l'air pressé de quitter la pièce constata le blond en se levant pour venir se placer juste à côté de lui et en le toisant de haut en bas. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ajouta ce dernier en posant la main sur son front.

Son geste réchauffa le brun un peu trop à son goût il se sentait électrisé par ce simple geste. Ce type dégageait vraiment un truc fort et intense. Une flamme s'alluma au creux de ses reins quand il inspira sa douce odeur. Une odeur masculine et fruité, il sentait tellement bon. Sasuke aurait voulu se coller à lui pour imprimer cette odeur. Soudain réalisant ce qui se passait en lui il s'écarta bien malgré lui de l'autre en rougissant quelque peu. ''sublime il ne manquait plus que ça... Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ! En plus LUI !'' . il était déstabilisé par les sensations qui l'habitaient depuis hier, son corps réagissant de plus en plus malgré lui à ce beau blond qui ,selon lui, était préférable d'éviter. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait eu personne depuis trop longtemps mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il devait se jeter sur le premier venu, aussi beau soit-il.

-Si si tout va parfaitement bien, allons-y Mr No Sabaku sera présent il ne faut en aucun cas le froisser, fit il en appuyant bien sur le No Sabaku.

-Bien sûr. Sans même l'attendre le patron se dirigea vers la sortie en lui lançant un petit coup d'œil très '' lubrique''? C'est ce qu'il aurait sûrement dit s'il ne connaissait pas les malheureux penchants de son employeur.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux et une ambiance lourde juste accompagné des petites œillades que le blond lui lançait en permanence et qui commençait sérieusement à le faire tiquer. Heureusement pour lui la salle de réunion était en vue et il s'y précipita presque. C'était comme un grand soulagement quand il pénétra la pièce. Apparemment ils étaient déjà tous présents et semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Ils prirent place tous les deux et la réunion pu débuter. Tout se passait relativement bien il se contentait d'observer et d'appuyer certaines décisions prises enfin plus quand c'était Naruto qui parlait, les autres il s'en foutait royalement. Le seule chose qu'il était capable de voir pour l'instant c'était combien ce blond pouvait être beau concentré et combien il pouvait être bandant en donnant des ordres. Lui aussi il en aurait voulu mais dans un contexte très différent et beaucoup plus... Ça y est il avait recommencé, il ne pouvait pas juste arrêter de penser à lui pendant 20 minutes? C'était trop demander?

Sasuke ruminait et pestait contre lui même, il n'était même plus concentré sur ce qui se passait. Il voyait les lèvres bouger mais ne pigeait rien du tout. Si par malheur on lui posait une question maintenant il lui serait impossible de répondre. Sentant sa nuque le brûler il se retourna pour tomber sur de magnifiques yeux bleus qui le l'observaient avec intérêt. Le détenteur de ses yeux n'était autre que son obsession du moment, un sourire moqueur lui fut adressé, le blond se rendant bien compte qu'il ne suivait vraiment rien et qu'il ne prenait aucunes notes. Lui qui se vantait de son travail si irréprochable le voilà assis à se distraire pour des conneries. Et l'autre qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il reprit contenance et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il oublia bien vite l'idée de se concentrer mais pas a cause de ces beaux yeux non, plutôt parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se sentir malade. Vraiment très malade, au fond de lui il espérait fortement que cette fichue réunion se termine sinon il allait faire une bêtise il le sentait et comme si Dieu l'avait exaucé, Naruto mit un terme à son calvaire en mettant un point final à cette réunion. Juste après quelques minutes il se leva calmement et marcha lentement jusqu'à la sortie. Derrière lui il put entendre des pas, et on l'appela plusieurs fois seulement il ne pouvait pas se retourner pas maintenant pas... Merde! Jura Sasuke alors qu'on l'aggrippait la main et qu'on le forçait à se retourner. C'était Naruto qui avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

-Sasuke est-ce ça va? Tu es tout pâle !

-je...

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put se retenir d'avantage. C'était plus fort que lui il n'en pouvais plus. Dans un bruit horripilant il déversa le contenu de son estomac, encore et encore et encore ! Ce batard d'Itachi lui avait fait prendre du lait de Soja ! Se sentant un peu mieux il se redressa tant bien que mal. Mais ce ne fut pas tout il prit une mine catastrophé en découvrant les chaussures de son patron recouvert d'une couche épaisse de vomi. Il releva sa tête rapidement en maudissant tous les saints! Mais pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui si droit, si sérieux, si strict avec lui même. Qui pouvait bien s'acharner autant sur lui? Dieu? Ou le diable peut-être? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne de cette journée, c'était l'humiliation de trop, c'était trop pour lui! La seule chose qu'il pût entendre avant de sombré dans l'inconscience fut un ''Sasuke'' lancé par Naruto. Il s'était évanoui de honte!

-Merde! Jura Itachi en se cognant la cheville contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à sa peau de porcelaine où quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient lentement, traçant ses muscles fins et se perdant au creux de ses reins où était nouée une serviette. Il ne prit pas la peine de mieux se sécher et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé juste en face de l'écran plasma. Il Zappa les chaînes pendant plusieures minutes avant de tomber sur une émission en direct qui lui glaça le sang. Son coeur fit des bonds de dix kilomètres dans sa poitrine. Il avait froid puis chaud puis les deux en même temps. Une tumulte d'émotions le submergea de part et d'autre. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir le dépassait totalement.

-Aujourd'hui très chers téléspectateurs une nouvelle inédite ! D'après une source sûre le groupe rock le plus select du moment ''The pain'' serait en route pour le Japon! Et d'après quelques rumeurs non fondées il devrait atterrir à l'aéroport de Konoha! Dans quelques heures...  
Une euphorie sans nom s'empara férocement de lui. Il allait venir, il allait être là ! Et peut être dans la même ville que lui! Il se pinça fortement le bras pour savoir si il ne rêvait pas, car il en avait tellement rêvé!

!Mais non c'était bien réel, il s'étouffait de bonheur au sens propre du terme. Il avait retenu sa respiration depuis trop longtemps et n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Dans sa tête une seule chose résonnait '' il sera là''. Mais visiblement la femme de l'émission avait une dent contre lui vu qu'elle essaya de briser sa joie en quelques mots.  
-Nous rappelons tout de même que rien de tout cela n'est fondé donc il serait possible que ce soit de fausses rumeurs !

-La ferme! S'exclama le brun en changeant de chaîne, mais il n'avait plus l'envie de suivre quoique que ce soit. Donc il prit la direction de sa chambre où il mit la musique à fond. Sans plus attendre il prit une des nombreuses images qu'il possédait du chanteur et y appliqua une centaine de bisous avant de partir s'allonger. L'espoir qu'il avait à cet instant était infini, peut-être qu'il allait se croiser. Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il allait se parler, ou peut-être qu'il allait apprendre des choses nouvelles sur lui. Tellement de peut-êtres qui emplissaient son être. Malgré le peu d'effort qu'il avait fourni de la journée il se sentit tout d'un coup vidé. Le trop-plein d'émotions l'ayant complètement épuisé il s'endormit , un sourire aux lèvres traduisant bien la tournure de son rêve.

Hum comme ça sent bon se dit Sasuke les yeux toujours clos, une odeur masculine,fraîche et légèrement fruité. C'était son odeur. Inconsciemment il enfouit son nez dans quelque chose de doux. Il en émanait une douce chaleur qui enlevait au jeune homme l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de se réveiller mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le tira brusquement de sa torpeur.  
Naruto. Les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire de façon désagréable lui donnant encore moins l'envie de se réveiller. Il voulait juste rester là où il se trouvait et profiter de cette odeur qui semblait le pénétrer. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement la voix veloutée de Naruto, il y avait aussi une autre voix plus rauque et légèrement cassée. Apparemment on était entrain de parler de quelqu'un et en tendant un peu l'oreille il pu saisir quelques bribes de la conversation.

-Me plaît vraiment... Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux ! S'exclama le jeune patron.

-C'est vrai que la personne que t'as choisi n'est pas mal du tout.

-Tu trouve ?

-Oui il s'agit de...attends une seconde. Sasuke entendit une porte claquer et puis un silence complet. Il se redressa avec difficulté tellement son corps était engourdit et douloureux. Il grimaça longuement avant de regarder autour de lui d'un oeil critique. Il se trouvait dans une chambre dans les locaux de l'entreprise. Donc dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté du bureau de Naruto et plus précisément il se trouvait dans sa chambre et ''dans son lit''. Ce qui fit travailler grandement l'imagination de Sasuke qui dérivait sur des choses plutôt...très... Vraiment... Subtiles? Différentes nuances de rouges animèrent son beau visage aux traits fins et gracieux un peu féminin. Il s'imaginait allongé, complètement nu et Naruto assis sur son bassin qui défaisait sa cravate puis attachait ses poignets au barreaux du lit, faisant de même avec ses chevilles lorsqu'il ôta sa ceinture de cuir noir. Il se sentait totalement offert et dominé par ce blond et rien que d'imaginer la suite des événements un frisson d'envie le parcourut.

-Tu m'appartient Sa-su-ke, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de le mordiller la nuque causant ainsi au brun un couinement de plaisir

-ahem!

Malgré l'état léthargique ou il s'était volontairement plongé, le bel Uchiwa put entendre le léger toussotement. Il releva la tête et croisa Naruto avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues prouvant qu'il l'avait entendu pousser ce gémissement honteux! Si il le pouvait il se serait caché dans un trou tellement il était honteux. La honte, c'était devenu son meilleur ami apparemment. Et pas que ça. Le drap qui le couvrait venait de glisser sur le côté quand il se redressa trop rapidement révélant au blond l'érection plus qu'évidente de ce dernier. Maintenant c'est sur il allait mourir ! Adieu Itachi tu vas me manquer ! Sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était rouge, même la tomate la plus rouge du monde ne rivalisait pas avec elle. Il plaqua les mains sur les yeux et essaya de s'expliquer ou du moins de dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche étaient des phrases sans queue ni tête. Puis il préféra se taire, attendant simplement la réaction du blond qui ne se fit pas prier. Un rire rauque parvint à ses oreilles.

Il baissa les les mains et la vue qu'il pu admirer était sûrement la plus belle de toute sa vie. Un sentiment étrange glonfla son coeur, un sentiment qu'il ne saurait décrire mais pourtant qui était bien là et qui ne s'en irait sans doute jamais. Le brun se sentait serein, un sentiment qu'il avait oublié. Et quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis des années vint enfin, il avait envie de rire lui aussi pas un de ses rires sadique ou sarcastique non. C'était un de ceux qu'on fait de bon cœur et qui nous réchauffe. Après tant d'années comme c'était bon. Sans réfléchir il se mit lui aussi à rire, accompagnant l'autre qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Bizarrement, juste à cet instant il se sentait enfin complet.

 **Ma chère sœur merci encore pour tes reviews (franchement tu as vraiment penser que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas! Je te connais comme ma poche !) en tout cas ce chapitre est entièrement pour toi!**

 **Encore merci pour ton aide Aku!**

 **L'espoir fait vivre! On aura nos reviews !**

REVIEWS? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pensé a me faire une reviews pour ce dernier chapitre. Je suis atrocement désolée pour le retard de cette suite mais je n'avais plus d'ordi et même maintenant j'en ai pas.

Myrie: Merci et contente de voir que ma fic te plaise j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! bisous

Guest: heureuse que tu aimes cette fic et merci d'avoir penser a m'écrire

yume: effectivement une suite est prévue et la voici! j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

keyla: Ravie qu'une keyla me fasse une review ma nièce de six mois porte le même prénom! c'est aussi mon couple fard! j'espere que tu apprécieras!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

Chapitre 3: Gaara un danger!

.

.

.

Kisame était un homme gentil et serviable. Malgré sa grande taille, un mètre quatre vingt-quinze précisément, son corps de bodybulder et sa peau un peu trop bleutée il était drôle et savait se faire aimer. C'est surement pour ça que le nouveau patron de Namikaze&co avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié quelques semaine plutôt l'avait engagé entant que chef de la sécurité. Il marchait gaiement dans les couloirs de l'entreprise en sifflotant un air joyeux puis une porte s'ouvrit sur son chemin laissant passer des hommes trapus habillés de costumes noirs et armés jusqu'aux dents. Kisame fut surtout attiré par le jeune homme roux qui se trouvait juste au milieu. Un sourire radieux étira ses ses lèvres laissant apparaitre des dents blanches mais trop pointues, semblables à celles des requins. Il fit un signe discret à l'un de ses hommes qui accouru rapidement vers lui... C'est qu'il savait se faire respecter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Demanda le requin.

-C'est le cousin du PDG boss, je crois qu'on le verra souvent par ici. Nous sommes chargés de l'escorter chez lui à chaque fois qu'il viendra.

-Tiens, tiens je connais quelqu'un à qui ça va plaire. Aussitôt il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

.

.

Sasuke pianotait joyeusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, repensant aux derniers événements avec son patron. Après que l'autre se soit moqué de lui et qu'il l'ait fait lui même le blond s'était assis à ses cotés et lui avait dit:( tu peux m'appeler Naruto, tu sais quoi?) il avait fait non de la tête et Naruto avait alors chuchoté comme si il lui confiait un secret:(je t'aime bien Sasuke). Depuis il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser se trouvant stupide de d'être aussi euphorique a cause de simples mots présentés par courtoisie. Et pourtant autrefois il appelait Minato par son prénom mais au fond de lui il sentait qu'avec Naruto s'était différent. Le téléphone posé sur son bureau sonna et il décrocha rapidement.

-Allo?

-Sasuke apporte tous les contrats concernant nos affaires avec kazekage dans mon bureau s'il te plait, demanda gentiment Naruto à travers le combiné.

-bien sur Naruto j'arrive tout de suite.

Décidément c'était vraiment un plaisir de l'appeler ainsi, c'est fou comme ce prénom était mielleux dans sa bouche. Il reposa le téléphone à sa place et ouvrit un tiroir d'ou il sortit quelques documents. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se recoiffa à l'aide de ses mains et lissa un peu ses vêtements. Après tout il se devait d'être présentable n'est-ce pas? Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et donna deux coups à la porte.

-Entre! Entendit-il

Il pénétra dans le bureau et referma derrière lui. Le brun aperçu la chevelure rousse de Gaara No Sabaku PDG de l'entreprise multinationale kazekage à travers un fauteuil dos à lui. A l'époque ou il travaillait encore pour Minato il s'était découvert un faible pour cet homme à l'apparence si froide. Et maintenant lorsqu'il vit Naruto lui sourire il se rendit compte de combien Gaara n'avait plus aucune importance. Naruto et Gaara les deux n'étaient pas comparable à ses yeux.

-Bonsoir Mr No Sabaku ,dit sasuke d'une voix claire. L'autre lui fit un signe de la main et il prit place sur un fauteuil en face du blond, blond qui lui adressa un micro sourire. Un silence de plomb remplit ensuite la pièce juste rompu par les bruits des pages qu'ils tournaient. Les deux leadeurs étant plongés dans la lecture des contrats qu'il avait apporté. Quelques fois il aurait juré sentir un regard sur lui mais dès qu'il levait les yeux vers le blond celui-ci était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. il se mit alors à le contempler encore et encore sans se détourner une seule fois.

-Je n'ai rien à redire la dessus, déclara enfin le roux après une bonne trentaine de minutes.

-Moi non plus, approuva son patron

-Dans ce cas signons. Se sentant enfin soulagé que cette entrevue prenne fin l'Uchiwa lacha un petit soupir surement inaudible aux oreilles des deux autres.

-Eh beau blond accepteras-tu enfin de prendre un verre avec moi? lâcha Gaara sous le regard ébahi du brun. Sasuke était tellement choqué de ses paroles que sa mâchoire aurait put tomber. Par tous les saints dans quelle dimension était-il tombé?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse mon vieux! lança joyeusement le dit beau blond choquant encore plus le brun. Après tout n'était-il pas censé être aussi choqué que lui? Sinon plus?

-Dommage tu sais pas ce que tu rates, fit le roux en envoyant un regard qui était censé être séduisant mais qui était complètement pittoresque aux yeux de Sasuke. Avait-il vraiment eu le béguin pour cet espèce de ringard? se posa t-il la question.

-Oh si crois moi! Répondit Naruto dans un rire.

Ce rire déclencha une rage sans nom dans le cœur de Sasuke, on faisait du charme à cet idiot et lui il montrait les dents? cet espèce de Gaara comment osait-il lui voler Naruto? Et puis depuis quand il était pédé d'ailleurs? Il était la comme un con à les regarder flirter les yeux écarquillés au paroxysme et la mâchoire presque à terre. Bizarrement il se sentit en danger par leur proximité. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit d'être la? Non, il se leva rapidement et récupéra le contrat destiné à son patron. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte mais hélas un être supérieur n'avait pas encore finit avec lui. Il avait pensé à se recoiffer et à arranger ses vêtements mais il n'avait pas jeter un seul coup d'œil à ses chaussures. Erreur fatale. Il s'emmêla les pieds dans ces lacets et s'apprêtait à faire un atterrissage forcé sur le sol, Étrangement la seule chose qu'il put entendre a cet instant ne fut pas le "attention" crié par Naruto mais le rire sadique de Gaara qui résonnait dans sa tête. IL ferma les yeux avec force, se préparant mentalement au choc... qui ne vint jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu deux lagons bleus le fixer avec inquiétude à des mètres de lui puis il prêta attention à la personne à ses cotés. Deux yeux turquoise, un regard profond mais indéchiffrable posé sur lui. Le kandji Amour était marqué sur son front at il put faire le constat suivant: cet homme était beau... mais pas assez pour Naruto.

-Il me fait attendre depuis cinq ans, dit Gaara de sa voix douce.

-Hein, fit très intelligemment Sasuke trop perdu dans ses réflexions pour saisir le sens de la phrase.

-Me feras-tu attendre aussi longtemps, susurra le roux à son oreille le faisant rougir.

-Que...quoi?

-Tu es ma nouvelle proie Sasuke Uchiwa, ajouta t-il malicieusement en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Le brun piqua un fard et au vue des éclairs que lui lançaient les beaux yeux bleus qu'il admirait c'est sur... il était dans la merde!

.

.

-Aïe! putain! Jura Itachi en se coupant le doigt.

Depuis que son cher petit frère était partit il cherchait le moyen de se faire pardonner et quoi de mieux que de lui faire un bon petit repas? Il n'était pas très doué en cuisine mais il avait toujours été bon élève, bien au dessus de la moyenne. Donc ça ne devrait pas être difficile de suivre une recette, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. La sauce qui était censé être brune était verte, les pattes étaient trop moles, et le poisson s'était complètement calciné pendant qu'il découpait les tomates. Résultat c'était une vraie catastrophe... non un fléau réalisa t-il en voyant le torchant préféré de Sasuke prendre feu. Dommage. Il était lessivé et n'avait pas la patience de recommencer. Il allait commander une pizza et Sasuke viendrait tout nettoyé. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier puis après être rentré dans sa chambre se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Son téléphone vibra, c'était kisame son meilleur ami.

-Allo?

-Putain Itachi tu fais chier! ça fait un lustre que j'essaye de te joindre!

-Désolé j'étais occupé.

-C'est pas grave! J'ai un cadeau pour toi! Dévines!

-je suis pas doué pour ça tu le sais, soupira le brun

-Il était ici! Le patron est son Fameux cousin!

-Mais de qui parles-tu? demanda Itachi un peu perdu

-De ta star, Yahiko...

.

.

TADAM! alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre?

Aku tu me manques! ;(

L'espoir fait vivre!


End file.
